


Orion

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2019 [4]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Jaws isn't the best judge of people.





	Orion

**Author's Note:**

> Angst prompt table - Delusion  
> For villain day

He’d always thought he was a kind person. He listened to his monther, he never once squashed the bugs in the garden, and he forgave others easily. That was what his mother had taught him made a good person. To make her proud, he strove to be good, and kind, and helpful whenever he could. And he was right about that. He was just wrong about other people. If you wanted to know someone’s character, their moral standing, you’d only have to ask his opinion and assume the opposite. 

He was used to feeling betrayed. Though, perhaps thankfully, it didn’t happen often. No one wanted to hang with the kid whose teeth were stronger than steel and was a full six inches taller than everyone else in school. So there was no one to betray him, no one he was loyal to. No one until Drax. 

He gave his loyalty to Drax.

Drax hadn’t shunned him for his abnormal size or strength. He praised him for them! Finally he thought he could be a valued member of the human race. He actually felt like he had friends and was working toward the future. A future where people like him were not shunned and cast to the side. A dream that this Moonraker project was only the start of. Drax saw the value in him and Drax was a good person. 

Drax was not a good person. 

It took James Bond of all people to make him see the betrayal that would be coming. He had only been used. Never seen as anything more than a tool, a hunting dog given a scent to hunt with no independent thought. A person like him would never be allowed in this new world. Even if Drax pretended to still care for him, no one else would. It would be just like primary school all over again. 

The horrified looks, the jeers, the isolation. He didn’t want to go through that again. Not when he had found her. 

Jaws just hoped he wasn’t deluded by Dolly. 


End file.
